


Riffing on Midnight

by sageness



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Canon - Comics, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-02
Updated: 2004-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon licked his lips, leaned back, and reached for the strange-looking clasp of Tim's belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riffing on Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> From Goss' gorgeous drawing ["Midnight"](http://goss.livejournal.com/120594.html). Many thanks to __fallen for audiencing and to Goss for the inspiration.
> 
> Podfic available [HERE.](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1071171.html)

Kon licked his lips, leaned back, and reached for the strange-looking clasp of Tim's belt.

"Wait!" Tim's voice sounded rough, and Kon wasn't sure what was happening, but Tim was grasping at Kon's wrists and shoving him back, hard, onto his bare heels.

Kon blinked in confusion. "What the hell, man?"

"Stay over there," Tim panted.

"Huh?"

"I have to clear my head enough to disarm the suit, and I can't think with you on top of me."

Kon thought about that. "Dude, really?" He flaunted his sexiest grin.

Growling low in his throat, Tim threw his gauntlets at him.


End file.
